Para eso son los hermanos
by Dan72
Summary: Castiel esta herido y enfermo, sus hermanos mayores no piensan dejarlo morir como él quería así que van a cuidarlo.
1. Castiel herido

**Esto es en petición de Gaby.**

 **Hermanos arcángeles preocupados y cuidando de otro hermanito herido y enfermo, espero guste.**

* * *

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan mal, no sabía en qué lugar estaba pero tenía frío y no quería levantarse, abrió un poco los ojos para ver el cielo nublado, lo había logrado, se deshizo de los leviatanes pero no le sucedió lo que creía, no murió.

Había pensado en morir, quizás de esa manera habría pagado sus deudas y sus pecados, pero no lo hizo, se lamentaba por aquello así que decidió quedarse allí, a la orilla del río sin llamar por ayuda, su gracia era débil por lo cual podría morir de la fiebre que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos por cansancio cuando sintió que alguien le levantaba cargándolo, no quería saber nada más por lo que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Sentía una comodidad y calidez que le hacía querer seguir durmiendo, pero el dolor que se extendía por su pecho era demasiado, abrió de nuevo los ojos lentamente para ver el techo de madera ¿Dónde estaba?

"Cas ¿Sucede algo?"

Miro hacia la voz encontrándose con Gabriel, su hermano que se suponía muerto, se incorporó solo para notar que estaba recostado en un sofá con una manta encima y con diferentes ropas.

"Debes seguir durmiendo, necesitas recuperarte"

Se puso de pie balanceándose de un lado a otro, camino sujetándose de una mesa, Gabriel se puso de pie siguiendo a Castiel para ayudarlo a no caerse.

"Necesitas volver a recostarte, no puedes caminar"

Castiel murmuro un 'suéltame' que sonó más como un balbuceo sin sentido.

"Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien, vamos Cas"

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Baltazar entrado a la habitación

Esa era la gota que colmaba todo, dos ángeles en la misma habitación, dos ángeles que se suponía estaban muertos y sobre todo uno murió por su propia mano, Castiel miro alrededor sujetándose la cabeza, tantas cosas comenzaban a cansarle y antes de que se diera cuenta cayo dormido nuevamente.

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo cuando se despertó era que sus alas estaban fuera y escuchaba algunos murmuros.

"Mira sus alas, están demasiado lastimadas, necesitamos ayudarlo"

"¿Viste lo que tiene en su pecho? Eso sería primero, es mucho más grave"

"Está demasiado enfermo, si lo dejamos pasar más tiempo se pondrá peor"

Escuchó pasos hacía él, se movió murmurando algo inentendible.

"Oh vaya Cas, despertaste en un mal momento" escuchó a Gabriel.

Sintió como alguien le cargó sujetándole la espalda y debajo de las rodillas, se acercó a la calidez que sintió del otro cuerpo.

"Vamos Miguel, pongo aquí"

Esa voz ¿Era Raphael? Él mismo arcángel que estaba cazando sus alas como trofeo, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a quien le cargaba, era Miguel el cual le sonrió de lado, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía como avanzaban, llegaron a un lugar y Miguel le bajó recostándolo en una suave cama boca abajo.

Alguien tomo sus alas extendiéndolas.

"¿Ves lo mal que esta?" dijo Gabriel

"Ya lo veo, ayúdenme, las limpiare y después las curare" escuchó a Raphael

Sintió como pasaban por sus plumas con suavidad, era demasiado cómodo en cierto sentido.

"Míralo que lindo" comento Lucifer sonriendo

¿Lucifer? ¿En serio también él? No podía creerlo pero igual no le importaba.

"Si fuera un gatito ronronearía" dijo Gabriel

Escuchó un par de risas cuando gruño ante los comentarios, pero continúo disfrutando de la comodidad de sentir sus plumas moverse y ser limpiadas.

"Listo, ahora pasare a curarlo" escuchó a Raphael "Castiel, pequeño, esto puede doler"

Recordaba cuando fue un novato y Raphael lo curaba, siempre había un 'no dolerá' cuando dolía, pero cuando era un 'puede doler' era que de verdad dolería demasiado porque por más que Raphael quisiera tranquilizar a un novato no podía mentirle cuando sabía que dolería mucho por lo cual solo decía 'puede doler' como aviso.

Ahora sintió un horrible ardor que recorría sus alas, se retorció intentando doblar sus alas solo para sentir como las volvían a extender a la fuerza sujetándolas, miro a quienes las sujetaban, Miguel y Lucifer los cuales le dieron una mirada de consuelo.

Arqueo la espalda cerrando los puños con fuerza ante un nuevo ardor, gimió intentando hundir la espalda al ver que no podría doblar sus alas.

"Cas, tranquilo amigo" escuchó a Gabriel

Negó con la cabeza, tomo todas sus fuerzas para levantarse pero en cuanto apoyo sus manos en la cama y se intentó levantar alguien le sujeto por los hombros bajándolo de nuevo.

"Ya casi termina, quédate quieto pequeño" era Baltazar

'traidor' pensó Castiel gruñendo nuevamente a aquel ardor, al verse capturado sin poder salir pataleo volviendo a gemir por el intenso dolor, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos cayendo sobre la cama.

"Esta listo Cassie, tranquilo hermano bebe, ya término"

"Vuelve a dormir pequeño, necesitas descansar"

Asintió mientras era empujado por alguna gracia a dormir.

* * *

Se sentía mejor cuando volvió a tener conciencia sobre si, pero sentía como si la habitación fuera más caliente. Había una mano acariciando su cabello con suavidad, se acercó a la fría mano y escuchó una suave risa.

"Veo que estas despierto, Raph tuvo que salir pero si te sientes mal puedes decírmelo"

Abrió sus ojos azules hacia la voz familiar, Lucifer que estaba sentando a su lado en la cama en la que seguía acostado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse recostado mientras aquella fría mano pasaba por su cabello con cariño, pero recordaba sus responsabilidades, tenía que volver con los Winchester y arreglar lo que había hecho.

Se apoyó incorporándose de la cama, miro sus ropas, un pijama azul con nubecitas seguramente idea de Gabriel, aún tenía sus alas afuera por lo que lograba ver las vendas en ellas.

"Castiel, no puedes irte" Lucifer se levantó de la cama siguiendo a Castiel que se balanceaba intentando caminar "Ni siquiera puedes caminar"

"No necesito caminar" murmuro Castiel

Estaba por extender sus alas y tomar vuelo, pero alguien le cargo de nuevo arrastrándolo hacia la cama, levanto la mirada para ver a Miguel.

"Honestamente Castiel, si te dicen que no puedes irte es que no puedes" dijo con una voz dura mientras recostaba a Cas de nuevo en la cama.

En cuanto se encontró de nuevo en la suave cama se incorporó sentándose en la misma listo para volver a ponerse de pie, pero alguien le sujeto de los hombros obligándolo a recostarse.

"Oh, que te quedes aquí chico" miro a Gabriel ahora

"¿Por qué tanta prisa en irte? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?" pregunto Lucifer cruzándose de brazos

Castiel se incorporó en la cama nuevamente.

"T-Tengo que ir…" murmuro en respuesta, ahora comenzaba a marearse con aquel agotador cansancio regresando "Tengo que…los Winchester…debo volver"

"Basta pequeño, no hables" dijo Raphael apareciendo "Recuéstate, necesitas descansar"

Fue el único que dijo algo, los otros tres arcángeles fruncieron el ceño a las razones que el serafín dio, Raphael lo sujeto de los hombros volviendo a recostarlo, Castiel gruño pero no puso mucha resistencia, después de todo se sentía cansado.

"Si extiendes tus alas volverás a abrir las heridas ¿Quieres que te vuelva a curar con aquello que arde tanto?"

Soltó un involuntario gemido de miedo al pensarlo y negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

"Entonces obedece a tus hermanos y duerme"

"Pero Raph…"

"Pero nada, vamos, antes de que me hagas enojar"

Castiel asintió, ya estaba recostado por lo que no tardo en caer en el cansancio dormido.

* * *

 **Acepto peticiones.**


	2. Castiel sin memoria

**Me pidieron que continuara así que aquí hay otra parte, está vez Castiel despierta sin recordar nada y estando enfermo, espero les guste.**

* * *

"Despierta"

Escuchó una voz.

"Castiel, despierta"

Abrió los ojos mirando hacia la voz familiar que le llamaba, pero algo estaba mal, miro a aquel sujeto con miedo aunque también su corazón se sentía aliviado, pero no lo conocía.

Aquel desconocido sonrió al ver sus ojos azules, se acercó agachándose a donde estaba, miro a su alrededor, un río, un bosque.

"Castiel ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas desnudo?"

"¿Q-Quién eres?"

Noto la mirada de angustia en el desconocido, le hizo sentir culpa por preguntar aquello.

"S-Soy yo, Gabriel"

"¿Quién es Cas..tiel?"

Pudo sentirlo en ese momento, una energía mucho mayor acercándose, escuchó un aleteo y otra persona apareció.

"¿Qué quieres Gabriel? Estoy ocupado"

"Luci, necesito ayuda, mira a Castiel"

Lucifer dirigió su mirada al ángel que estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo mirándolos.

"Está desnudo" comento volviendo a ver a Gabriel

"¡No hablo de eso!"

"Gabe, es un gusto volver a verte pero tengo asuntos que quiero atender y yo…"

"Espera, solo quiero…"

Los estaba escuchando atentamente, le sujeto que acababa de llegar le había llenado de miedo y algo de odio, pero en cierto momento comenzó a vomitar algo negro y viscoso, su interior ardía y cuando termino de vomitar las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, estaba agotado y se sentía muy mal.

"Oh Cas…¿Lo ves?" dijo Gabriel mirando a su hermano

"Déjame verlo bien"

Lucifer dio un par de pasos hacia Castiel con la intención de tocar su frente y ver qué era lo que sucedía, pero en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente Castiel soltó un sollozo.

"P-Porfavor…no sé quién eres pero…no me hagas daño"

Eso les rompió el corazón a ambos, Gabriel se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba colocándola sobre Castiel.

"No te haremos daño" dijo suavemente mientras le colocaba la chaqueta "Te llevaremos a un lugar más cálido ¿Puedes volar?"

"¿V-Volar?"

"Claro que no puede ¿En qué pensabas? Ni siquiera recuerda quien es"

Lucifer se acercó sin importarle que Castiel cerrara los ojos temiendo que le hiciera daño, lo cargo en sus brazos listo para irse.

"Vamos, llama a los demás, creo que todos deben ayudar"

"Bien pero ¿Puedes dormir a Cas? No quiero que se asuste"

Lucifer asintió a su hermano llevando algo de su gracia para dormir a Castiel. Se escuchó el aleteo y el lugar estaba vacío.

* * *

Despertó rodeado de varios que no conocía, eso le asustó un poco por lo cual se hundió en sí mismo.

"Oh, despertó" comento Gabriel "¿Cómo estás?"

"Creo que esta algo asustado" dijo Lucifer

"¿Por qué creerías eso?" pregunto Miguel

"Quizás porque está rodeado de desconocidos" respondió Baltazar

Castiel los escuchaba mirando a quien hablaba atentamente intentando comprender de que estaban hablando o quienes eran ellos.

"Eso no importa ahora" interrumpió Raphael "Castiel ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Castiel sentía demasiadas cosas en ese momento, sobre todo sentía miedo y culpa sobre aquellas personas que le rodeaban pero lo que más tenía eran ganas de llorar por lo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas negando con la cabeza.

"Vamos pequeño, no llores ¿Qué te sucede?"

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"Está confundido, eso le sucede"

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro Lucifer? Ni siquiera sabes si está herido o…"

"Es porque lo analice, Miguel, no soy un estúpido como tú"

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Lo que escuchaste"

Ambos arcángeles se acercaron para estar frente a frente, la tensión se sentía en el aire, Castiel los miro con miedo, no quería estar allí, quería alejarse de ellos antes de que comenzara alguna pelea y antes de que se diera cuenta apareció de nuevo en la orilla del río.

Se vio de nuevo en el único lugar que recordaba, el agua, los árboles y los animales que se escuchaban, al menos ya no estaba desnudo ni tenía frío, llevaba un tipo pijama azul, se acercó al río mirando el agua.

Se quedó allí, acercó su mano tocando el agua.

"Castiel"

Dio un salto al escuchar a alguien detrás de él, se giró para ver al mismo Miguel.

"Allí estas ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Nos preocupaste"

"Lo siento…n-no me hagas daño"

Castiel retrocedió al ver al sujeto acercarse, él mismo que se veía tan enojado cuando lo vio discutir con el otro, retrocedió tanto que cayó en el agua sentado salpicando a su alrededor.

"Cassie" dijo con una voz suave

Volvió a caminar acercándose al serafín, Castiel retrocedió en el agua negando con la cabeza, de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No te haré daño, deja que te ayude a levantarte del agua"

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo, no quería que ese sujeto se le acercara, simplemente no quería. Miguel se detuvo notando el miedo de Castiel, eso llegaba a ser frustrante, pero tampoco podía dejarlo en el agua por lo que se acercó sin importarle lo que Castiel dijera y lo tomo de los brazos levantándolo del agua, Castiel sujeto los brazos de Miguel con algo de miedo a caerse.

"Volvamos, todos están preocupados"

Le cargaba sujetándole de los brazos algo alejado para que no le mojara, era más alto y fuerte por lo que no tenía problema, apareció nuevamente en la cabaña donde estaban.

"Lo tengo"

"¿Por qué esta tan mojado? Miguel ¿Qué le hiciste?" pregunto Gabriel molesto

"No le hice nada, él solo se cayó al río"

Miguel bajo a Castiel sentándolo en el suelo, Gabriel chasqueo los dedos cambiando la ropa de Castiel a otro pijama azul, el serafín los miraba atentamente. Raphael apareció junto con Lucifer y Baltazar.

"¿Dónde estaba?" pregunto Raphael

"Volvió a el río donde dijeron encontrarlo" respondió Miguel cruzándose de brazos

"Castiel ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¡Fue peligroso!" regaño Lucifer molesto

Castiel negó con la cabeza sin saber que responder, ni siquiera él sabía cómo se había ido.

"No solo niegues, responde" dijo Raphael igual de molesto

"Y-Yo solo…no quería escuchar la pelea…todos estaban molestos y yo quería i-irme…no sé cómo lo hice" respondió comenzando a llorar "N-No quería molestarlos"

"Oh pequeño, no llores, solo estábamos preocupados no molestos" murmuro Gabriel intentando consolarlo.

"Lamentamos discutir ¿Prometes quedarte si prometemos no pelear?"

Miguel miro a Castiel que continuaba sentando en el suelo, Castiel asintió, no sabía si quedarse pero no conocía nada más, no sabía a qué otro lugar ir.

"Limpia esas lágrimas ¿Quieres un dulce?"

"¿Alguno más nota que estamos tratando a Castiel como cuando era pequeño?" pregunto Baltazar

"Sí ¿Recuerdan? Era un pequeño de ojos azules enormes y sus hermosas alas negras"

"Sí, recuerdo que era muy pequeño" comento Lucifer "Cabía en una sola de mis piernas cuando lo sentaba en mi regazo"

"Hablaremos sobre recuerdos después" Raphael se acercó a Castiel "Dime ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes enfermo?"

No sabía que responder, pero algo le decía que no mintiera por lo cual asintió con la cabeza, todos le miraron preocupados.

"¿Dónde te duele?"

Toco su estómago aun mirando fijamente a Raphael.

"Bien, es comprensible después de que tragaste todo el purgatorio y los leviatanes"

"¿Le-Leviatanes?" pregunto Castiel

Una imagen, un recuerdo le llego a la mente 'lo siento Dean' ¿Dean? ¿Quién era y por qué se sentía tan mal al recordarlo?

"D-Dean…"

"Idiota ¡Harás que recuerde todo!" grito Gabriel a Raphael

"Debo preocuparme por su salud, al menos alégrate de que tenga posibilidades de recordar porque de lo contrario sería peligroso" contesto Raphael "Llévenlo a la cama, necesito que se relaje"

Gabriel se acercó junto con Lucifer levantándolo y acostándolo en la cama, se sentía nervioso por aquello ¿Qué le iban a hacer? Vio a Raphael que llevaba un vaso con un líquido azul.

"Cas, tranquilo amigo" comento Baltazar al ver los nervios de Castiel "Solo quieren ayudar"

Aun así retrocedió en la misma cama hasta que el sujeto se acercó lo suficiente para no tener escapatoria.

"Castiel, tu gracia se está rompiendo, necesitas beber esto"

Negó con la cabeza, no confiaba en ese sujeto.

"Castiel, lo necesitas"

Volvió a negar, no sabía si lo necesitaba o que era eso de 'gracia' pero no tomaría aquel liquido extraño.

"Cas, porfavor bébelo" dijo Gabriel

Confiaba en ese tipo, pero igualmente no bebería esa cosa así que negó con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, ayúdenme" Raphael indico a los demás.

Los otros arcángeles se acercaron, Miguel le sujeto de un brazo y Lucifer del otro, Raphael se acercó con el vaso, Castiel volteo la cabeza alejando su boca cerrada con fuerza del líquido, Raphael le siguió pero Castiel volvió a moverse.

"Castiel, no seas tan terco" comento Gabriel.

Negó de nuevo, no quería beberlo ¿Quién sabe si de verdad querían dañarlo? Se sentía tan confundido ante aquellos tipos, no sabía si confiar o solo desconfiar.

"Gabriel" indico Raphael

Gabriel suspiro acercándose y tomando el brazo de Castiel, Miguel le había soltado sujetándole con cuidado la cabeza.

"Castiel, bébelo"

No respondió ni hizo nada, solo se quedó allí con la boca y ojos cerrados.

"Tiene su gracia débil, necesita respirar" comento Raphael haciéndole una indicación a Miguel.

Miguel lo entendió, sujeto la nariz de Castiel tapándola para que no respirara, Castiel no lo comprendía hasta que sintió la necesidad de tomar aire allí supo que no podría por la nariz así que abrió la boca, Raphael aprovecho haciéndole beber el líquido.

Eso le molesto a Castiel, en cuanto sintió el líquido lo escupió todo llenando a Raphael con el mismo, Gabriel no pudo evitar reírse y los demás solo soltaron una risa baja.

"¡Castiel!" regaño Raphael "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"

"No quiero eso" respondió Castiel frunciendo el ceño

"Tienes que beberlo quieras o no"

Raphael se dio la vuelta, volvió al mismo maletín de donde saco el primer vaso y saco otro frasco llenando el vaso con el líquido azul, se volvió a acercar a Castiel con el mismo líquido.

Miguel volvió a taparle la nariz hasta que volvió a abrir la boca, esta vez después de hacerlo beber el líquido Miguel le tapó la boca evitando que escupiera de nuevo, se estaba quedando sin aire y no quería tragar el líquido por lo que Castiel pataleo en la misma cama molesto tragando por fin el líquido, fue algo dulce para su gusto.

"¿Ves? No era tan malo" dijo Gabriel soltándole

Se recostó en la cama molesto y cansado, cerró sus ojos lentamente.

"Eso ayudara a que tu gracia ya no se esté rompiendo, se irá recuperando pero necesitas descansar"

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

"¡Castiel! ¡Vuelve aquí!"

Miguel estaba intentando atrapar a Castiel el cual desde que se despertó había saltado de la cama y no paraba de correr de un lado a otro tomando diferentes cosas que encontraba en la cabaña.

Nuevamente Castiel ignoro al arcángel y corrió saltando sobre la cama para evitar al arcángel corriendo hacia otro lado mirando por la ventana, Miguel rodeo la cama acercándose a Castiel que en cuanto lo sintió volvió a correr a otro lado.

Miguel no sabía si estaba jugando, estaba asustado o solo molesto por lo anterior pero no podía dejarlo saltar por toda la cabaña, necesitaba quedarse descansando y estarlo persiguiendo por la cabaña estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia, era verdad que acordaron que lo mejor sería no usar sus poderes enfrente de Castiel para no confundirlo o no asustarlo, tampoco querían que recordara las cosas pero estaba a punto de transportarse al lado de Castiel, tomarlo del brazo y regresarlo de nuevo a la cama a la fuerza con un fuerte regaño.

"¡Castiel! ¡Basta!" grito de nuevo, había estado tan cerca de atraparlo.

Castiel soltó una risita corriendo hacia la otra ventana de la habitación, eso le colmo la paciencia a Miguel, espero que Castiel se volteara hacia la ventana para transportarse atrás del mismo.

"¡Tú no entiendes verdad!" dijo un poco más molesto de lo que le gustaría.

Vio como Castiel dio un brinco del susto al verlo detrás, Miguel lo tomo cargándolo sobre su hombro, lo sujeto bien ya que Castiel se retorcía intentando escapar.

"Si te digo que no puedes estar corriendo y saltando tienes que obedecerme, está mal comportarse así" regaño mientras caminaba a la cama "!Si te digo que te detengas es que tienes que hacerlo!"

"Escuche abejas afuera ¡Quiero ir a verlas!" grito Castiel retorciéndose

"Oh no, no lo harás"

Y de nuevo desapareció antes de que se diera cuenta, no podían atar su gracia pues se estaba recuperando por lo cual cada vez que quería estar en algún lado lo estaba, por lo cual era importante mantenerlo allí.

A Castiel no le importaba como había llegado hasta afuera lejos de aquel sujeto, solo le importaba que podía ver las abejas que volaban entre las flores, sonrió tirándose en el pasto mirando las flores y abejas.

Miguel se pasó una mano por la cara suspirando, quería reunir algo de paciencia antes de ir por el serafín tan desobediente.

"¿Problemas para controlar a un angelito?" pregunto Lucifer sonriendo

"Gracias, al fin uno apareció"

"Acabe con aquello que tenía que hacer, visite a Gabe antes de venir, dice que volverá pronto ¿Dónde está Cas?"

"Está afuera, apareció allá queriendo ver las abejas"

Lucifer se río mirando hacia la ventana.

"No deja de correr y saltar y ya me estoy cansando del pequeño revoltoso"

"Solo tienes que decírselo, estoy seguro que obedecerá"

"Si crees que es tan sencillo inténtalo tú"

"Eso haré"

Lucifer camino hacia la puerta saliendo hasta ver a Castiel, Miguel le siguió solo para observar lo que sucedía. Castiel estaba tan concentrado mirando las abejas sobre algunas flores que no noto cuando Lucifer se acercó cargándolo en sus brazos.

"Muy bien, es hora de volver a la cama"

Castiel negó con la cabeza removiéndose y luchando por salir.

"Castiel, deja de luchar, tienes que volver"

Volvió a negar, estiro su mano golpeando la cara de Lucifer el cual le soltó por el golpe murmurando algo sobre 'malditos novatos' y se sujetaba la cara, Castiel se puso de pie corriendo hasta ponerse detrás de un árbol.

"¡Castiel!" grito Lucifer molesto "¡Ven aquí!"

Lucifer señalaba frente a él, el serafín negó con la cabeza algo asustado por el grito.

"¡Voy a ir por ti si no obedeces!"

De nuevo negó, Lucifer suspiro caminando hacia él, Castiel se asustó por lo que dio la media vuelta, iba a correr cuando alguien le sujeto la mano, miro atrás a Lucifer ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?

Lucifer le comenzó a jalar de regreso, parecía realmente molesto, eso le trajo algunos malos recuerdos de cuando era…pequeño. Los recuerdos habían llegado como imágenes pero había algo que recordaba bien, comenzó a llorar con algo de pánico y se negaba a caminar.

"¡Lo siento Luci¡ ¡Porfavor! Prometo no decir malas palabras"

Lucifer se detuvo al saber de qué hablaba, se giró hacia Castiel sorprendido.

"Cas ¿recuerdas…quién soy?"

Asintió aun con lágrimas en los ojos, Miguel se había acercado al escuchar aquello.

"Y…¿Sabes quién soy yo?"

Volvió a asentir, ambos arcángeles sonrieron, había un progreso.

"¿Sabes quién es Dean?" pregunto Gabriel apareciendo, había escuchado todo.

Castiel lo pensó unos momentos, lentamente, lo había visto en un recuerdo pero no lograba recordar nada más así que negó con la cabeza, los tres arcángeles suspiraron aliviados.

"Quizás…solo tenga la memoria limitada ¿Qué sabes de nosotros?" pregunto Miguel

"Hermanos mayores" fue lo único que contesto "Mikey, Luci y Gabe, a Luci no le gusta que diga malas palabras"

Lucifer sonrió ante el recuerdo.

"¿Es lo único que recuerdas?" pregunto Gabriel

Asintió, Lucifer le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora, estas enfermo así que es hora de volver a la cama" dijo Lucifer

"Es aburrido" comento Castiel

"¿Te parece una película? Podemos ver algo en la televisión" sugirió Miguel

Castiel lo observo unos momentos pensándolo hasta que asintió.

"Pues adentro, corre"

Se soltó de Lucifer y corrió alegre adentro de la cabaña, los tres arcángeles sonrieron al verlo, después de todo no era tan malo tener que cuidar a su hermanito enfermo.


End file.
